The technology of the present disclosure relates to a driving device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, there has been known a driving device including an electromagnetic clutch that switches the transmission and blocking of driving force between a driving source and an output shaft.
The aforementioned electromagnetic clutch includes a cylindrical member fitted to an output shaft, a rotor fitted to the cylindrical member and fixed thereto, an armature arranged to face the rotor in an axial direction, and an electromagnetic coil part arranged at an opposite side of the armature in the rotor. The electromagnetic coil part acts magnetic force on the armature, thereby switching a power transmission state in which the armature abuts the rotor and a blocking state in which the abutting has been blocked.
The output shaft has a columnar part and a D cut part connected to the columnar part and having a sectional D shape. An inner peripheral surface of the cylindrical member is configured with a part having a circular section and a part having a sectional D shape, which is positioned closer to one side in an axial direction than the part having a circular section. The D cut part of the aforementioned shaft engages with the part having a sectional D shape, so that the shaft and the cylindrical member integrally rotate.